Time, Rain, and Three Words
by Black-and-Scarlet
Summary: He pressed a hand to my cheek, and whispered those three sweet words I was longing to hear. "I love you." Kaito x Len, KaiLen, shounen-ai, fluff, one-shot. Read and review, please!


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply a fan… ^^_

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

_Len's POV_

I just realized something.

I turned my head to see if Kaito-nii was still awake. He had his back turned to me, and there was no sign of any movement. I could hear his steady and even breathing, and his shoulders would rise and fall every now and then. I guess he was already asleep.

Maybe I'll just ask him the following day.

I turned my head back and grasped the sheets on my side of the bed. I closed my eyes and tried my very best to fall asleep, but it was no use. Sleep was avoiding me.

This was starting to get frustrating. I got up and turned to face Kaito-nii. He was still lying on his side with his back to me, so I grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled so that he was lying down on his back. He groaned in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowing and his nose twitching. I poked his cheek lightly. "Kaito-nii…"

There was no response. I tried again, repeating the action. He still didn't move, so I flicked my finger against his forehead with all the strength I could muster. At this, Kaito-nii's eyes snapped open and he scrambled up, sending his blankets and covers flying. He looked around here and there, turning his head frantically. He seemed to be in a panic, so I touched his shoulder lightly. Upon seeing me, he calmed down and gave out a sigh. "Oh, it's just you, Len-kun. I thought I was being attacked!"

I simply lifted an eyebrow and he laughed. I removed my hand from him and said, "I want to ask you something."

He stopped laughing and looked at me, partly confused. "Can't this wait until tomorrow morning? It's…" he looked around in search of a clock and found the one hanging on the wall, "Two-forty a.m. Get some sleep."

"I can't," I said, furrowing my eyebrows childishly.

He placed his hand on my cheek gently and asked, "Something's bothering you?"

I nodded. "It's about… you. Err… I mean, us…"

"What is it about us? Is there a problem? Aren't you comfortable anymore?" he asked.

"No, it's not like that," I said, shaking my head from right to left. "It's just that… ever since we got together, you never…"

"I never…?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"You never…" I said, then I bit down on my tongue. Boy, this sure was embarrassing. I was blushing, for sure. I just hoped the darkness of the room could conceal the fact. "You never… once told me that you love me."

"Oh."

There was a long and awkward silence that followed. I bit on my lower lip and looked at Kaito-nii, waiting for an answer. He didn't meet my gaze, though. He just stared up at the ceiling, watching the glow-in-the-dark stickers of moon and stars. "Kaito-nii?"

"Where did that one come from?" he asked, still looking up.

"Err… well, I just thought of it now. So, yeah. Umm, why?" I was stammering. Why I had asked that question in the first place, I didn't know.

Kaito-nii turned his gaze and focused it at me. "Well, I never said… that, because there's no need to."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "No need to?"

"Umm… yeah. I know you already know well how I feel about you, since it's so darn obvious. So, there's no need to voice them out. Action speaks louder than words, right?" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"That's true, but…" I cut myself off. But… what?

It's clear that Kaito-nii loved me just as much as I loved him. But somehow, it didn't feel right. Of course, I told him a couple of times before that I loved him so much, and he always answered with a smile. He just smiled and hugged me and whispered "I know." But I never heard him say, "I love you, too." And, for some reason, that bothered me. What if…

"Just go to sleep, Len-kun," Kaito yawned, settling back down to his spot on the bed. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"But, you have work tomorrow morning, right?" I asked.

He looked at me and blinked. "Yes, I do. Say, if it'll make you feel any better, we can go out tomorrow when my work's done. How about that?"

I felt a smile form on my lips. I nodded once and asked, "Four o'clock?"

"Sure. Just wait for me at the usual place. Now, will you please go to sleep?" he asked with a laugh, reaching his hand up to ruffle my hair.

"Yes, sir!" I said, saluting, then I slumped down on my bed. But before I fully closed my eyes, I pecked his cheek lightly. "Sweet dreams, Kaito-nii."

"Yeah, sweet dreams," he smiled, kissing my forehead. Then, I fell asleep.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

_Kaito's POV_

I stretched my arms high up in the air and gave out a long exasperated yawn. Glancing at the wall clock that hung on one part of the wall, I called out to Gakupo. "Gakupo-kun! I'm only working until three-thirty today!"

It was currently three o' clock. Len was always early when it came to our dates, and I wouldn't want to have him waiting for me. Gakupo came out from his office room and grinned. "Why? Have a date?"

I grinned back at him. "Len-kun and I are going out!"

"You seem so proud," he chuckled, taking a seat next to me. "But whether or not you can come out early does not depend on me."

"Well, there isn't much work today so… I guess it'll be fine," I shrugged.

He nodded. Just then, the boss came running in the room with his phone clutched tightly in his right hand that his bones appeared white under his skin. He was in a great rush that when he passed by my desk, he bumped into my pile of paper work and it fell down to the ground. I quickly stood up and so did Gakupo, and we picked up the fallen pieces of paper. Then boss saw us.

"Ah, Shion-san, Kamui-san… just the people I need," he said, pushing the off button of his phone and giving out a sigh of relief. "Listen, I need your help guys. It'll be really quick."

"Well, we can't say no to you, right?" Gakupo got up and sighed, "You're our boss."

I nodded. He said, it will only be quick, right? And it's still an hour early before I meet up with Len. Still, I couldn't help but glance at the wall clock.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

_Len's POV_

I glanced at my wristwatch to check the time. It was a quarter to four, and as usual I came earlier than the agreed time. I was in front of the restaurant where Kaito-nii and I usually eat, because they served our favorite food here. They had over twenty dishes with bananas in them and dozens of ice cream selections. We always eat here, even before we began going out together as a couple. I'd be clinging to Kaito-nii's arm and insisting that we eat here, and he'll happily agree.

I looked up and saw the sky suddenly becoming dark. It was no longer blue, unlike when I left the house. The clouds weren't white anymore but a dull gray, and I wished I listened to Rin. She insisted I bring an umbrella that she practically shoved it into my face. But still, I didn't listen to her and left the umbrella behind. I didn't like carrying stuff with me.

I glanced at my wristwatch again. Three-fifty-two pm. Kaito-nii wasn't the early type, and he usually arrived at our dates ten or fifteen minutes late.

Well, I wish he'll bring an umbrella with him.

He said he had some work, which I knew was true. So, I'll just wait. It was three-fifty-four.

I started humming a tune that randomly popped in my head. I sat down on one of the benches placed outside of the restaurant. Then, I thought about last night.

It's true that Kaito-nii never once told me those three words. It's also true that he had no reason to. We both knew how we feel for each other. Besides, he made me feel loved. So he didn't need to say it anymore, but still…

Weren't couples supposed to say stuff like that and get lovey-dovey with each other? That was just normal, right? I told him I loved him before. He answered with a smile. Now, what was that supposed to mean?

I mean, when people told you that they love you, you don't just smile at them like some idiot. Of course they want a proper response. Why wouldn't he tell me that he loved me? Was it because…

I'm a boy?

Or…

I'm just a kid and he wasn't taking me seriously?

I shook my head clear of the thought. Of course that wasn't true. If it was true, then why did Kaito-nii kiss me and hug me and make me feel loved and appreciated and wanted? Why?

Because he loved me.

And I loved him so much, with all my heart. I'm just being paranoid here.

Still… I can't get this uneasy feeling off of my chest.

What if…

No…

I gave my whole trust to Kaito-nii.

But that didn't guarantee anything.

Words weren't enough.

Actions were more important.

Exactly!

That was the exact reason why he never said it; because words were never enough. Actions were better!

But… why did it sound like I was just making an excuse for myself?

Oh great… I was arguing with myself.

I let out a long sigh of frustration and glanced back down at my wristwatch. Four oh' three. Kaito-nii was three minutes late for our date. I didn't understand why I was being so worried. It wasn't like Kaito-nii would suddenly decide that he didn't want me anymore and dump me. No, that would never happen. Ever. Not in a million years, not in a billion years, not in an eternity.

Another minute passed.

I leaned my back against the bench and blinked my eyes a few times. It was going to rain soon, I could tell. Just then, as if the skies above heard what I just said, a single drop of water fell down on my forehead and trickled down my face, running between my eyes then to my nose. People around me began to run for cover and temporary shelter from the oncoming rain. Some took out their umbrellas from their bags and opened them above their heads. Others ignored the water droplets, while the rest put on the hoods of their jackets or their hats and caps.

I remained in my seat, taking another glance at my wristwatch. Four-twelve.

Twelve minutes passed our agreed time.

And Kaito-nii still wasn't here.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

_Kaito's POV_

Oh darn.

It was currently four-thirty, and I was still stuck here at work. And, to make matters worse, it was raining cats and dogs outside. I looked at the wall clock, then at the window, then back to the wall clock. And then I just couldn't take it anymore. I stood up from the mountain-high paper work stacked in front of me and muttered a quick "Excuse me" to my boss and Gakupo. I went outside of the office room and took my phone out.

Hurriedly, I dialed Len's number.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four rings.

Five rings.

The phone kept on ringing, then after about a dozen rings there was a long beeping sound, followed by "Sorry. The number you have dialed is currently unattended. Please try again later."

A sigh escaped from my lips. Now what? I thought for a while, then I decided to call Rin to see if Len was already home. I knew it wasn't like him to leave on a date, but it was raining. And I couldn't contact him.

I dialed Rin's number and placed the phone near my ear, waiting. "Please pick up… please pick up…" After three rings, Rin spoke up.

"Hello, you've reached Rin!" she said happily.

"Rin-chan, it's me," I said.

"Oh, Kaito-nii! Aren't you supposed to be with Len-Len right now?" she asked.

"Yeah, about that…" I started, scratching the back of my head. Then I began explaining to her my situation. After a while, she spoke up again.

"Oh, I see. Well, Len-Len's phone is right here at the moment. He left it because the battery's dead." She told me.

I thanked her after that, said my goodbye, and pushed the off button. Just then, boss was calling me back in the office room. "Shion-san!"

"Ah, yes, coming!" I rushed back inside the room and glanced at the wall clock. A quarter to five.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

_Len's POV_

I once again looked at my wristwatch. It was a few minutes pass five, I was all alone in the street, I was cold, I was hungry, and I was soaking wet. My hair, clothes and entire body were drenched, and they won't let me inside the restaurant because I might get the floor all dirty. The rain got heavier and heavier by the minute, and the people on the streets were long gone.

I felt a wet substance fill the corner of my eyes. It wasn't rain water, for it felt warm. And then I realized that they were my tears. I was crying.

Blinking the tears away and sniffing, I glanced at my wristwatch again. It was five-thirteen in the afternoon. Where on earth was Kaito-nii? And the even bigger question was, why was I still waiting for him? Maybe I should just go home already. I'll not only catch a cold in this condition, but a fever as well.

But what if Kaito-nii came suddenly?

I reached for my pocket, but I suddenly remembered I left my phone at home. I sighed. More tears were coming out from my eyes and dripping down my cheeks. I couldn't tell which were the tears or the rainwater anymore. All I knew, I was soaking.

"Len-kun!" I heard someone call my name. I turned my head to one side and tried to locate the source of the sound. The tears made my vision blurry. I couldn't see anything clearly, but a form was now within sight. It was like a silhouette, or maybe a shadow, and it was running towards me, holding a thing up in his hand.

I blinked again, letting the tears escape, and that's when I saw who it was. It was Kaito-nii running towards me, holding an umbrella.

I stood up. His face was now clear within my vision, distorted with worry. My first thought was to run away from him, my second thought was to punch him, and my third thought was to ignore him and simply walk away.

But no…

I went with my fourth thought.

I went running straight towards him and threw my arms around his neck, sobbing like a little kid. He almost lost his balance from my weight, the umbrella slipping from his hand and falling down on the cement. He wrapped his arms around me and said in a worried voice, "You're soaking wet! You'll get sick this way; you should have gone straight home!"

"B-But… I was waiting for you! I just couldn't leave…" I choked out, moving my hand to his chest and clutching at his shirt tightly. "Where were you?"

"At work. The boss asked me to do some extra work," he answered. He held my face in between his hands and made me look up at him. Our eyes met and locked, before he pressed his forehead to mine. "I am so sorry."

"You're getting wet, too," I said, sniffing.

He laughed softly and nuzzled his nose against my own, before he gently pressed his lips to mine. The warmth felt very nice. I was suddenly unaware of the noise around me, the loud hammering of the rain against the pavement, and the clod I felt just a while ago. All I could think of were those lips, so soft and warm and gentle and very comforting.

And then I realized…

I really loved him, with all my heart and soul.

He pulled back and whispered a quick "Sorry" before kissing me lightly once more. We broke apart when air was needed. He pressed a hand to my cheek, and whispered those three sweet words I was longing to hear. "I love you."

My heart thumped against my chest hard. A smile formed its way on my lips and I nodded. "I love you, too, Kaito-nii. Always."

"Always," he repeated. He held my hand tightly and said, "Now, let's go home. We'll have Rin-chan make us dinner."

As an answer, I nodded and pecked his cheek.

_A/N: So… voila!_

_This was just some random stuff I thought off. Reviews, please? I would really appreciate it! [even though this story is bad]_


End file.
